The White Qwaser
by Mr. Kimochi
Summary: Dia mulai menampakan dirinya sebagai utusan gereja timur datang dengan tujuan tak menentu entah mungkin untuk menciptakan perdamaian atau menambah permasalahan tak ada yang tahu. [bad sumarry] WARNING: Lime/LEMON Strong-to-Godlike!Naru
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

The White Qwaser's

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DsD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Pairing: Naruto x Harem

WARNING: Lemon / Naru!Harem / Bahasa non-baku / kesalahan penulisan / dan sejenisnya.

Note author: sebelumnya saya minta maaf sudah membuat cerita baru padahal cerita lain belum selesai, namun sangat disayangkan jika ide yang sudah terlintas dengan 3200 word sebagai awal disia-siakan begitu saja. Selanjutnya selamat membaca.

Qwaser adalah para makhluk merupakan salah satu eksistensi makhluk hidup jenis anthropoid yang memiliki suatu kemampuan diluar akal sehat manusia pada umumnya. Kemampuan dari para Qwaser terletak terhadap suatu kekuatan manipulasi element atau unsur kimia tunggal dan memiliki level tertentu, dimana level 10 adalah level tertinggi bagi Qwaser untuk memanipulasi unsur kimia yang dikuasainya dari kehampaan. Namun sejak zaman dahulu beredar suatu kisah tentang sosok Qwaser yang dapat mengendalikan beberapa unsur kimia paling berbahaya, selain itu setiap Qwaser juga memiliki pasangan bahkan beberapa pasangan yang akan menjadi sumber energi dari kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Disebuah gedung pabrik tua terjadi pertempuran antara sekelompok iblis muda melawan beberapa stray devil [sebutan untuk iblis yang menghianati majikan mereka]. Terlihat sosok gadis bersurai merah yang dikenal sebagai Rias Gremory yang juga merupakan heiress Gremory bersama para bidaknya tengah kewalahan digempur para stray devil yang mereka hadapi.

Bruaakk Bruakk

"Kiba Koneko apa kalian baik-baik saja" teriak Rias melihat bidak ksatria serta bidak bentengnya dihantam dengan kapak besar oleh sosok iblis berwujud seperti Minotaur. "Kami tak apa-apa buchou sebaiknya fokus saja dengan lawanmu buchou" balas Kiba sambil berusaha bangkit lagi dari tumpukan bangunan yang menindihnya. Mungkin jika mereka hanya manusia biasa pasti sudah remuk tertimpa beberapa beton yang bisa dibilang cukup berat, Koneko gadis bersurai perak sudah berdiri lebih dulu dari Kiba dan langsung saja menatap datar iblis Minotaur didepannya. Sementara itu disisi lain terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat sedang melompat menghindari serangan salah satu iblis Minotaur lainnya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang dikenal sebagai siswa paling mesum dan merupakan bidak baru milik Rias Gremory masih saja terus berlari menghindari setiap serangan dari Minotaur yang menjadi lawannya.

"Huwaahh Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai tolong" teriak pemuda bersurai coklat yang dikenal bernama Hyoudo Issei yang masih terus berlarian menghindari serangan Minotaur. "Akeno bantu Issei sementara waktu" perintah Rias pada sosok gadis yang mengenakan pakaian gadis kuil dan sedang melayang diudara "ha'I buchou" balas Akeno dan langsung mengarahkan sebuah petir besar ke arah Minotaur yang menyerang Issei.

Dhuuaaarrrrrr

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi saat petir yang diciptakan Akeno menghantam tubuh sosok Minotaur yang menyerang Issei dan langsung saja mengubah Minotaur itu menjadi sapi panggang yang siap dihidangkan. Issei yang melihat sosok Minotaur yang mengejarnya sudah tumbang mulai sedikit bernafas lega namun sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat serangan yang dilakukan Akeno 'aku harus berhati-hati pada Akeno-senpai sebelum memegang oppainya' batin Issei. Disisi lain terlihat Rias sudah cukup kewalahan dan dikepung oleh beberapa iblis yang cukup besar dan siap membunuhnya. "Haha hari ini kita akan makan daging yang cukup lezat" tawa salah satu iblis wanita berwujud seperti laba-laba tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas.

"Semuanya habisi iblis muda ini" teriak iblis wanita laba-laba itu memerintahkan tiga iblis Minotaur didekatnya yang mengepung Rias. Dalam gerak lambat seperti efek slowmotion Rias hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat tiga iblis Minotau menyerangnya. Sementara para bidak miliknya hanya bisa berteriak histeris karena tak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menolong King mereka yang dalam kondisi tidak terdesak.

Trankk Trankk Trankk

Terdengar bunyi seperti besi yang bertabrakan, sekilas memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda bersurai perak yang mengenakan pakaian berjubah hitam dengan sebuah hody menutup kepalanya dan sedang memegang sabit besar dalam posisi berdiri didepan Rias dan menahan serangan kapak dari tiga iblis Minotaur didepannya. Semua yang melihat kedatangan pemuda itu sedikit kaget dan langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Siapa kau manusia laknat? Berani sekali datang menganggu pertarungan kami" teriak iblis wanita laba-laba itu dengan nada sinis "Kau akan mati manusia sialan! Semuanya bunuh manusia itu" lanjut iblis wanita laba-laba itu memerintahkan para iblis Minotaur untuk menyerang pemuda bersurai perak yang baru saja muncul. "Hn iblis bodoh kurasa kalian akan mati malam ini" balas pemuda bersurai perak itu kemudian memutar cepat sabit yang dimilikinya lalu menghantamkan ke salah satu Minotaur yang berada paling dekat dengannya 'Trankk kraak krakk' Minotaur yang menjadi sasaran pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan refleks berusaha menahan laju sabit milik pemuda bersurai perak itu namun tekanan dari hantaman sabit pemuda itu begitu keras dan langsung saja menghancurkan kapak yang digunakan iblis Minotaur itu 'crasshh splasshh' iblis Minotaur yang tanpa pertahanan itu pun langsung mati seketika saat sabit milik pemuda bersurai perak itu berhasil memisahkan tubuh bagian atas pinggangnya dan bagian bawahnya.

Selesai menebas salah satu iblis Minotaur itu, pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung mengincar iblis Minotaur lainnya dengan kecepatan yang membuat para iblis muda yang melihatnya tercengang kaget, bagaimana bisa sedetik yang lalu pemuda bersurai perak itu dapat berpindah posisi dengan jarak sekita 20 meter dari tempat awalnya. Kembali sabit hitam milik pemuda bersurai perak itu memisahkan kepala salah satu iblis Minotaur itu dari tubuhnya.

'Brukkhh'

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan langsung bertumpu pada sabit hitam miliknya, terlihat pemuda bersurai perak itu seperti cukup kelelahan. "Heh ternyata hanya seperti itu saja kemampuanmu manusia sialan" komentar sinis iblis wanita laba-laba yang berada sekitar 100 meter didepan sosok pemuda bersurai perak itu "Sekarang sudah waktunya kau mati, semuanya cepat bunuh dia" perintah iblis wanita laba-laba itu kepada dua iblis Minotaur yang tersisa, namun belum mencapai jarak sepuluh meter dari tempat pemuda bersurai perak itu kelelahan, para iblis Minotaur itu sudah dihentikan dengan dua buah cakram berwarna biru yang meledak membuat dua iblis Minotaur itu terpental sejauh lima meter.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok gadis bersurai indigo tiba-tiba sudah muncul disamping pemuda bersurai perak dan memakai jaket bernuansa lavender serta hotpants hitam, dikedua pahanya terdapat sepasang pisau yang dililitkan dengan perban. "Hu'um" balas pemuda bersurai perak yang dikenal sebagai Naruto dan masih dalam posisi berlutut dan bertumpuh pada sabit hitam miliknya.

Kemunculan sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu pun membuat para iblis disitu sekali lagi kaget. "Siapa kau hah mau berani-beraninya mengangguku" teriak iblis wanita laba-laba itu geram karena sekali lagi muncul sosok yang diidentifikasinya sebagai manusia kembali menganggu waktunya untuk membunuh pemuda bersurai perak yang hampir saja akan dikalahkannya. Tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan si iblis wanita laba-laba itu, gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung membuka jaket dan menurunkan branya mengeluarkan payudara sebelah kirinya dan menarik kepala pemuda bersurai perak itu mendekat ke payudaranya. Pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung saja mengemut payudara sebelah kiri dari gadis bersurai indigo itu 'ullrmmp uulllrpp' terdengar seperti seorang bayi sedang menyedot susu dari payudara ibunya. "Aahh aahh Na-Naruto-kun pe-pelan pelan ahh nngghh" desah gadis bersurai indigo itu saat merasakan payudaranya diemut dan disedot oleh pemuda bersurai perak.

Disisi lain terlihat wajah para iblis muda yang menyaksikan adegan menyusui itu langsung merah padam, tidak lupa sosok pemuda yang dikenal bernama Issei kini sedang mimisan dan tumbang dengan sangat elite, lain pula dengan sosok pemuda cassanova yang sedang berusaha menahan mimisannya dengan tissue yang entah didapat darimana. "Sialan kalian berani-beraninya melakukan adegan tidak senonoh didepanku" teriak iblis wanita laba-laba geram melihat adegan menyusui didepannya.

"Naruto the Martyr, Narukami Nilvatein dengan ini gereja mengizinkanmu menghapus semua kesalahanmu dan orang berdosa" ucap sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu dan langsung saja pemuda bersurai perak yang dikenal bernama Naruto berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya itu. "Baiklah" jawab Naruto dan perlahan tiga pasang kumis dipipinya mulai menyala keemasan dengan pupil mata sebelah kirinya langsung berubah membentuk pola bintang dengan warna putih keemasan dikelilingi enam tanda koma [tomoe].

Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap sosok iblis wanita laba-laba beserta dua sosok iblis Minotaur yang kini sudah kembali berdiri dan siap untuk menyerangnya. "Bangsat kalian manusia sialan kan kubunuh kalian" geram iblis wanita laba-laba itu sangat marah dan langsung saja menembakan semacam cairan asam dari kedua payudaranya namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto. "Sudah waktunya kalian lenyap dari muka bumi" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam iblis-iblis yang berada didepannya.

**"CRESCENT MOON"**

Sebuah tebasan berbentuk horizontal dilepaskan Naruto langsung ke arah beberapa iblis yang berada didepannya.

"Siinnnggg classhhh classhhh"

Terdengar sebuah dengungan saat tebasan dari sabit yang dilepaskan Naruto memisahkan tubuh para iblis didepannya menjadi dua bagian dan langsung terbakar dengan kobaran api biru yang cukup besar menghanguskan sampai lenyap para iblis yang menjadi lawannya tanpa sisa.

Selesai menghabisi para iblis itu Naruto segera menguraikan sabit miliknya menjadi debu hitam dan hilang ditiup angin kemudian berjalan kearah gadis bersurai indigo. "Kau tepat waktu Hinata" ucap Naruto datar menatap gadis bersurai indigo didepannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sekelompok iblis muda yang masih dalam kondisi shock melihat pertempuran yang sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda perak bersurai perak di hadapan mereka.

Rias yang tersadar lebih dulu dari para bidaknya perlahan berjalan menuju dua sosok yang tidak dikenalinya itu. "Si-Siapa kalian?" Tanya Rias gugup dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merah karena membayangkan adegan menyusui yang dilihatnya tadi. Sementara itu semua bidak Rias yang sudah sadar dari kondisi pingsan dan shock mendekat dan berdiri dibelakang Rias. "Kami bukanlah siapa-siapa, kami hanya manusia biasa" Balas Naruto dingin kemudian memegang tangan sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang dikenal dengan nama Hinata lalu berbalik dan berjalan santai menjauh dari kelompok Rias. "Hei kau pirang berani-beraninya kau bertingkah seperti itu didepan buchou pengu-" "Tidak ada yang dapat mengclaim area ini sebagai wilayah kekuasaan kalau melawan lima stray devil saja sampai segitu kewalahan" komentar Naruto memotong apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda bersurai coklat yang dikenal bernama Issei. "K-Kau pirang" geram Issei tak terima dengan perkataan Naruto "Hei Issei aku juga pirang bodoh" celetuk Kiba yang merasa tidak senang dengan perkataan Issei tentang 'pirang' disisi lain Naruto hanya menatap bosan ke arah Issei "Hn pantaskah seorang mesum sepertimu berkata seperti itu, bahkan untuk meremas payudara wanita kau tidak pernah jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja karena aku bisa membunuhmu dalam hitungan satu detik" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringgai dan dapat didengar oleh semua yang berada disana tidak lupa dengan tekanan aura membunuh yang dilepaskan Naruto langsung saja membuat Issei bungkam dengan keringat dingin mengucur didahinya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu langsung saja Naruto bersama Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah mobil Mazda RX8 berwarna hitam dengan lambang kepala rubah dikaca belakangnya. Para iblis muda yang berada disana hanya diam melihat mobil yang mereka perkirakan milik pemuda bersurai perak itu melaju menjauh dari area itu. Para iblis muda itu sudah cukup kewalahan melawan para iblis tadi dan mereka sudah takkan mampu jika harus melawan dua sosok misterius yang mengalahkan iblis yang membuat mereka kewalahan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang sekarang" perintah Rias kemudian bersama dengan para bidaknya menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Disebuah mansion bergaya jepang tradisional terlihat sebuah mobil Mazda RX-8 berwarna hitam memasuki sebuah garasi. Beberapa menit kemudian keluar sepasang manusia berbeda gender dan langsung masuk kedalam mansion.

"Naru-kun mau makan apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk, "Seperti biasa sajalah" jawab Naruto santai kemudian duduk santai di sebuah sofa dan menyalakan TV berukuran 42inc didepannya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara panggilan dari arah ruang makan "Naru-kun ramennya sudah siap ayo makan" panggil Hinata dari arah dapur "bawa saja kemari aku ingin makan sambil menonton TV" balas Naruto yang masih duduk menonton beberapa berita.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata datang dengan mengenakan celemek bernuansa lavender sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramen dan menaruhnya dimeja kecil yang berada didepan Naruto. "Naru-kun ayo makan, kau takkan memintaku menyuapimu kan" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada sosok pemuda bersurai perak dihadapannya. "Kalau aku mau kamu menyuapiku bagaimana Hina-chan?" balas Naruto dengan senyuman menggoda. Yah kalau dilihat Naruto dan Hinata memang seperti sepasang kekasih dan memanglah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang cukup aneh karena entah mengapa hubungan mereka terkesan seperti kakak beradik. Hinata merupakan salah seorang suster dari gereja timur berumur 20 tahun sedang Naruto diperkirakan satu-satunya Qwaser yang masih hidup dan berumur 17 tahun, lebih muda tiga tahun dari Hinata.

"Humm apa kau sudah mengurus semunya Hina-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramen miliknya, "Sudah, tenang saja besok kau sudah memulai sekolah di Kuoh Gakuen dan aku akan menjadi guru disana" balas Hinata santai sambil menikmati ramen miliknya dan langsung terjadi semburan kuah ramen dari mulut Naruto "APPAA KAU AKAN MENJADI GURUKU?!" Teriak Naruto sedikit shock mungkin dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naruto dan langsung mengambil selembar tissue membersihkan sisa ramen dipipi dan bibir Naruto. "Mou, kau hanya bercandakan Hina-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi memastikan apa yang didengarnya tadi tidak benar namun sayang semua yang didengar oleh telinganya adalah suatu kebenaran, 'Sepertinya akan ada banyak hal merepotkan lagi' batin Naruto.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci peralatan makan yang digunakan, Naruto dan Hinata langsung menuju kamar. Naruto langsung saja menjatuhkan diri diranjang dan memeluk bantal sementara Hinata membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakannya kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur disamping Naruto. "Naru-kun tak mau susu malam heh, susu malam kudengar sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhan" goda Hinata sambil mencolek pipi Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya masih tetap saja dengan posisi tidurnya telungkup memeluk bantal rubah orange kesayangannya.

"Mou, Naru-chan sayang ayo dong" goda Hinata terus yang nampaknya terlihat sedang dalam kondisi horny, ingin dijamah oleh cowok yang berada disampingnya sekaligus merupakan cowok yang sangat dicintainya. "Humm lagi-lagi udah tengah malam Hina-chan" respon Naruto membalikan badannya ke arah Hinata dengan cahaya mata yang bisa diperkirakan setara dengan lampu dua watt jika ada. "Ayolah Naru aku ingin main" Hinata terus merengek kepada Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto.

"Uhmm baiklah untuk kekasihku sekaligus calon guruku tercinta ini akan kulakukan" ucap Naruto kemudian mulai bangun dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakannya satu persatu. Secara perlahan Naruto mulai menindih Hinata dalam kondisi 'bugil' diatas ranjang mereka "Hn ayo kita mulai sayang" bisik pelan Naruto ditelinga Hinata dan langsung membuat wajah Hinata merona.

Naruto mulai mencium Hinata dengan lembut dan perlahan mulai terbawa dengan nafsu. Bukan nafsu birahi yang dimilikinya melainkan, nafsu birahi untuk membuat gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang ditindihnya terangsang dan menjadi hilang kendali.

"Mmh.." Suara sepasang lidah saling beradu dan bibir saling hisap memancing rangsangan satu sama lain. Membuat kamar Naruto menjadi panas dan semakin panas oleh nafsu kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Naruto membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah milik gadis bersurai indigo itu masuk dengan bebas menelusuri bagian dalam mulutnya. Naruto yang menyambut sebagai tuan rumah pun tidak tinggal diam, perlahan mulai melilit lidah Hinata dengan lidahnya. Kedua insan itu bercumbu dibalik deretan gigi putih Naruto yang bersih, bibir masih saling beradu dan menyatu dengan hisapan-hisapan mesra satu sama lain.

"Ahh.. Hahh.. Hahh" tentu saja setiap makhluk hidup itu wajib bernafas bukan, dengan deru nafas yang terengah-engah seperti orang yang baru selesai berlari maraton, mereka melepaskan french kiss mereka yang cukup lama. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain melihat wajah pasangan mereka. Dengan perlahan, Naruto kembali mencium Hinata namun mencium bagian leher Hinata, sementara itu kedua tangan Naruto mulai menjamah bagian dada Hinata dan perlahan meremas-remas lembut kedua buah dada Hinata yang cukup besar. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai menciumi bagian leher Hinata dengan meninggalkan kissmark disetiap ciumannya dari bagian leher hingga kembali ke bibir sexy Hinata. Tangannya pun terus bebas memainkan dada Hinata, meremas-remas dengan pelan, memutar-mutar, dan memilin-milin puting Hinata yang nampak terlihat sudah keras pertanda bahwa sang gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah cukup terangsang dengan permainan tangan yang diberi oleh pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Ssshhhh engghhh Naru-" desah Hinata menahan kenikmatan atas perlakuan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

Ciuman kembali dimulai, salah satu tangan Naruto kini pindah menuju ke arah kemaluan Hinata, dengan menyentuh perlahan bagian perut, bermain-main disekitar pusar, Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat Naruto melayani permintaannya, dirinya kini mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang jarang diberikan Naruto padanya selama ini. Tangan terampil Naruto membawanya ke dunia baru, dunia yang hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua, lidah dan hisapan yang diberikan Naruto semakin membuat Hinata tak berdaya dan tak terkendali dikuasai nafsunya.

"Aahh" Hinata mendesah pelan saat jari-jari Naruto menyentuh bibir vaginanya. Jari Naruto perlahan mulai bermain-main didaerah yang dapat membuat setiap wanita seakan melayang menuju surga ke-tujuh, dengan perlahan Naruto mulai memilin bagian sensitif Hinata yang seperti kacang tanah atau lebih dikenal dengan bahasa ilmiah sebagai 'klitoris' dan langsung membuat Hinata merasakan suatu sensasi seperti disetrum, jari tengah Naruto perlahan mulai mengelus belahan vagina Hinata dan masuk pelan ke dalam area kewanitaan Hinata. Dengan perlahan jari tengah Naruto menyentuh dan menekan-nekan dinding vagina Hinata seakan-akan memijat bagian dalam vagina Hinata yang langsung saja membuat Hinata mendesah dengan penuh nikmat.

"Mwaahh auwwh Na-Naru-"

Jari-jari Naruto masih terus memanjakan bagian sensitif Hinata dengan lembut, namun memiliki tempo gerakan yang semakin cepat, perlahan jari tengah Naruto kini mulai dimaju-mundurkan dalam liang vagina Hinata.

"Nar... Naru" Hinata sudah sangat kewalahan disaat Naruto melayaninya lebih dari yang dia kira karena awalnya sang kekasih sedang capek, namun kini semua berbanding terbalik dari perkiraan awalnya. Naruto sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengulum puting sebelah kanan Hinata yan tadinya sudah mengeras dan menonjol mencari perhatian. 'ullmmpp ullmp' Naruto mengulum dan mengigit pelan puting tersebut lalu kembali menghisapnya seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusui. Sementara itu jemari tangan kirinya terus keluar masuk dengan cepat mengobok-obok vagina Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya yang awalnya berada didada Hinata sudah berpindah dipantat Hinata dan mulai meremas pantat Hinata.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Naruto-kun~". Hinata mendesah kencang saat mencapai orgasme pertamanya yang membawanya seakan terbang ke langit ke-tujuh menikmati sensasi yang tidak bisa diekspresikan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa kau suka Tsuma?" bisik mesra Naruto sambil meniup pelan kuping Hinata yang langsung membuat dirinya turun dari orgasmenya dan sedikit merinding penuh nikmat.

"Sekali lagi Naruto-kun, aku mau lagi". Hinata seakan-akan merasakan suatu kecanduan dengan apa yang diperlakukan Naruto membuatnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain meminta rasa nikmat yang diberikan Naruto tadi, namun hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Apakah kau haus Tsuma?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringgai

"Sedikit" balas Hinata. Naruto pun duduk disamping Hinata kemudian menunjuk organ tubuhnya yang mengidentifikasikannya sebagai seorang LELAKI, penis Naruto kini sudah berdiri dengan tegak menarik perhatian dari sang kekasih.

"Minumlah dari sini, Tsuma. Aku akan memberikan minuman terbaik untuk kekasihku tercinta ini" Naruto kini menyeringgai begitu pula dengan Hinata yang juga ikut menyeringgai mengetahui maksud Naruto.

"Hihi minum terbaik yah? Aku selalu haus dengan minuman terbaik buatanmu" Hinata mulai menyentuh penis Naruto yang sudah tegak dan terasa hangat karena aliran darah yang mengalir diorgan kebanggaan Naruto serta setiap pria di muka bumi. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mengocok penis Naruto, dan mulai bereksperimen dengan bagian kepala penis Naruto tersebut. Naruto yang tadi membuat Hinata mendesah kini balik mendesah keras karena perlakuan dari sang kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hihi sudah besar dan tegang rupanya" Hinata mulai menjilati penis Naruto dengan pelan. Perasaan haus akan minuman terbaik dari sang kekasih kini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mengulum penis Naruto yang berdiameter 8cm itu dengan panjang sekitar 18cm itu kedalam mulutnya. Perlahan inchi demi inchi Hinata memasukan penis Naruto tersebut dimulutnya, Hinata tidak hanya diam, dengan sangat terampil lidahnya mulai menjilati setiap bagian penis Naruto yang dapat dijangkaunya, sembari menghisap dan terus menelan cairan yang perlahan keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari penis Naruto, tangan Hinata mulai meremas pelan buah zakar Naruto memberikan rangsangan pada kekasihnya terus menerus. Tangan Hinata yang mulai mengocok batang penis Naruto yang berada diluar mulutnya membuat sang empunya penis mendesah makin tak karuan.

"Arrgghh... Hina-chan..." deru nafas Naruto semakin memburu dengan perlakuan Hinata yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan skill yang sudah sangat berpengalaman melayani kekasihnya itu, Hinata terus mengulum penis Naruto sambil mengocok-ngocok batang penis Naruto sedangkan tangan satunya terus meremas-remas pelan buah zakar Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hina-chan ini dia minumannya!" Seru Naruto sementara Hinata semakin cepat mengocok dan mengulum penis Naruto dimulutnya menantikan minuman terbaik yang akan diberikan kekasihnya itu. Dengan sedikit ide jahil Hinata menutup lubang penis Naruto dengan lidahnya membuat sperma yang seharusnya dikeluarkan Naruto dengan semburan yang cepat tertahan dan keluar sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Naruto merasakan sedikit nyeri dipenisnya akibat perlakuan Hinata.

"Hi-Hina-chan, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit meringis menahan rasa nyeri pada penisnya, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum jahil oleh Hinata karena mulutnya masih dipenuhi dengan penis Naruto.

**TBC**

Hehe adegan hotnya sampai sini dulu yah nanti kuteruskan dichapter selanjutnya fufufu...

Profile Naruto

FullName: Narukami Nilvatein

Nickname: Naruto the Martyr [Naruto]

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Anthropoid - Humanoid

Power: Alchemy Manipulation - Iron [former]

Weapon: Alchemy Weapon [Membentuk senjata apa saja dengan beragam jenis unsur kimia yang berada disekitarnya namun pada umumnya lebih sering berwujud scythe ataupun katana]

List Maria [Mitra Tempur] Naruto:

FullName: Hyuuga Hinata

Nick: Hinata

Age: 20

Professional Skill: Ninja

Appearance: see Hinata RTN

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

Glossarium:

Qwaser: Makhluk antrohopoid sejenis humanoid memiliki kekuatan tempur mengendalikan ragam jenis unsur kimia yang berbeda-beda dengan sumber kekuatan didasari pada Soma.

Maria: Merupakan mitra tempur bagi para Qwaser sekaligus sumber penghasil Soma sebagai sumber kekuatan setiap Qwaser.

Soma: Substansi suci sekaligus bahan bakar bagi kekuatan unsur kimia setiap Qwaser, atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama ASI [if u knowlah] yang memicu kekuatan untuk para Qwaser.

Apakah harus dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Morpheus-31

-Happy Sunday Guys-


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Maria

The White Qwaser

**Story Start**

Suara cicitan burung mulai menjadi senandung pagi mengawali hari bagi pemuda pemilik surai perak itu. Naruto kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai lembaran cerita barunya menjadi salah satu siswa di Kuoh Gakuen. Kuoh gakuen salah satu sekolah terelite dikota Kuoh, dulu hanyalah sebuah sekolah yang diperuntukan bagi murid perempuan namun beberapa tahun terakhir ini sistem pendidikan diubah menjadi umum dimana setiap murid lelaki dapat bersekolah disana.

Sebuah mobil sport Mazda RX-8 berwarna hitam memasuki area persekolahan 'Kuoh Gakuen' dan langsung ditatap para siswa-siswi serta para staff guru yang sudah berada disana. Mobil tersebut pun berhenti disalah satu area kosong, beberapa saat kemudian pintu samping kiri mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis bersurai indigo, gadis itu mengenakan setelan rok pendek tiga jari diatas lututnya, stocking hitam sampai ke bagian pahanya, blouse hitam dengan belahan dada yang sedikit terlihat, memancing tatapan nafsu dari para murid lelaki disana. Setelah sang gadis bersurai indigo itu keluar dari mobil, segera pintu samping kanan mobil terbuka dan tampak seorang pemuda dengan bersurai perak dengan penampilan mengenakan kaos menyerupai jaket tanpa lengan dengan sebuah hody dan memiliki motif palang berwarna merah disertai resleting tengah, celana panjang berwarna hitam, memakai sebuah sepatu boots standart dan sebuah anting permata ruby ditelinga kirinya.

Naruto mulai memandangi area sekitarnya dan langsung saja disambut tatapan blink-blink dari para murid perempuan.

"Kyaa tampaan"

"Kyaa sudah punya pacar kau tampan?"

"Kyaa sang pangeran"

Begitulah teriakan histeris dari para siswi yang melihat penampilan Naruto, sementara itu Hinata terlihat sedikit menahan kekesalannya sekalipun sebuah perempatan terlihat didahinya saat sang kekasih ditatap seperti mangsa oleh para gadis. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya menatap dengan wajah datar ke arah para siswi itu.

[Class XII-A]

Suara bisik-bisik antara para murid yang sedang membicarakan tentang seorang murid pindahan dari eropa terdengar seperti bukan sebuah bisikan lagi melainkan acara ngobrol bareng.

'Sretts'

Suara decitan pintu ruangan kelas pun terbuka dan nampak seorang guru lelaki dan seorang pemuda bersurai perak memasuki kelas tersebut, saat itu pula bisikan atau acara obrolan bareng dalam kelas itu seketika sirna menjadi sebuah keheningan, mata para siswa diruangan kelas itu tertuju pada sosok pemuda bersurai perak yang berdiri depan kelas berdampingan dengan guru mereka.

"Oke anak-anak hari ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang murid baru" ucap sang guru kepada para muridnya yang saat ini masih menatap sosok yang berada disampingya. "Narukami-san silakan perkenalkan diri anda" sang mempersilakan siswa yang berada disampingnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Narukami Nilvatein, yorohiku nee" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah datar dan ber-ojigi.

"Kyaa Nilvatein-kun apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kyaa Nilvatein-kun jadilah pacarku"

"Kyaa Nilvatein-kun bercintalah denganku"

Oke lupakan yang terakhir, berbeda dengan para siswi yang histeris, para siswa dikelas tersebut memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iri. Disisi lain terlihat 2 orang siswi yang nampak dalam kondisi terkejut, mereka adalah duo great-onee-sama di sekolah itu 'Rias Gremory gadis bersurai merah dan Himejima Akeno gadis bersurai raven gaya ponytail'. Rias dan Akeno cukup mengenal siapa pemuda atau murid baru yang memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas itu.

'D-Dia kan pemuda yang semalam' batin Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan, kemudian kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan sekilas. Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan kelas menatap Rias dan Akeno sambil memberikan senyuman tipis ke arah dua gadis tersebut 'Nampaknya ini wilayah mereka, omoshiroi' batin Naruto.

"Narukami-san silakan anda duduk dibelakang Rias Gremory, Gremory-san bisa angkat tangan anda?" Ucap sang guru kemudian, Rias yang merasa diperintahkan oleh sang guru mengangkat tangannya 'Oh namanya Rias rupanya' batin Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Oke anak-anak pelajaran akan dimulai, silakan buka buku sains kalian halaman 55 tentang sistem reproduksi dan kerjakan soal dihalaman itu sekarang. Jika ada masih kurang dipahami silakan angkat tangan dan bertanya" sang guru itu memulai pelajaran dikelas tersebut. Disaat para siswa-siswi lain sedang mengejarkan apa yang di tugaskan oleh guru mereka, pemuda bersurai perak yang menjadi murid baru itu hanya tertidur dengan sangat elite.

'Prakk'

Bunyi meja digeplak terdengar dikelas itu dan nampak pelaku geplakan itu sang guru yang cukup kesal terhadap seorang siswa bersurai perak yang sedang tertidur. Mendengar suara geplakan meja, pemuda bersurai perak itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan dan menatap ke arah sang guru. "Narukami-san apa anda tahu kelakuan anda tidur dikelas disaat jam pelajaran dimulai adalah sebuah point yang sangat buruk untuk murid baru seperti anda" nampak sang guru terlihat sedikit kesal dengan murid baru didepannya itu. "Jika anda merasa kalau diri anda sudah cukup pintar kerjakan soal berikut" tambah sang guru sambil menuliskan rentetan soal biologis berumus.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian dengan sangat santai berjalan ke depan kelas dan segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan sang guru itu dengan waktu yang cukup singkat sekitar lima menit kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Seisi kelas yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh murid baru itu hanya terdiam tak terkecuali bagi sang guru yang gini membelalakan mata tidak percaya, 5 soal rumit yang bahkan membutuhkan waktu 25 menit untuk diselesaikan mahasiswa malah dengan mudah dan dalam waktu singkat dikerjakan oleh murid baru itu.

Setelah sampai ditempat duduknya Naruto pun langsung segera duduk dan mengembil posisi tidur mengabaikan reaksi kagum dari seisi kelas tersebut. Sementara itu Rias dan Akeno hanya diam dan sedikit menyeringgai tipis melihat aksi dari pemuda bersurai perak itu. 'Ara-ara selain mesum tak kusangka si perak itu pintar juga dan terlihat sepertinya buchou tertarik padanya' batin Akeno sekilas melirik ke arah Rias.

'Kriiinnnggg Kriiiiiinngg'

Bunyi bel otomatis pertanda jam istirahat pun terdengar diseluruh area sekolah itu. Setelah sang guru keluar nampak para siswi berkumpul tepat mengelilingi tempat duduk Naruto.

"Nilvatein-kun ke kantin bersamaku mau?"

"Nilvatein-kun bersama ku saja"

"Nilvatein-kun bersama ku saja"

"Nilvatein-kun bersama ku saja"

Acara saling rebut pun dimulai dan membuat sang pemuda bersurai perak itu nampak terlihat bosan. Naruto pun langsung mencari celah di antara para gadis yang sedang memperebutkan dirinya, setelah mendapat sebuah celah kecil dan terasa cukup sebagai jalan keluarnya Naruto dengan gesit melesat keluar meninggalkan kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santai dikoridor sekolah, mengabaikan tatapan nafsu dari para siswi berbeda kelas itu. Tanpa sengaja Naruto bertabrakan dengan seorang siswi bersurai merah 'Rias Gremory' salah satu onee-sama di Kuoh Gakuen. "Gomenasai" ucap Naruta dengan ekspresi datar, dia sadar kalau memang dia yang salah sudah menabrak orang di depannya.

"Ara-ara Nilvatein-kun sedang melamun apa?" Sapa gadis bersurai raven dengan gaya pony tail yang sedang berdiri disamping gadis bersurai merah yang barusan bertabrakan dengan Naruto.

"Narukami-san bisakah kau datang ke klub ku sebentar?" ajakan Rias yang sudah kembali pada posisinya menatap sang pemuda bersurai perak didepannya saat ini.

Naruto yang mendengar ajakan Rias hanya diam sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis "Jika kau ingin membicarakan kejadian malam itu baiklah aku akan datang ke klub milik putri tercinta Lucious Gremory" ucap Naruto santai kemudian segera berlalu dari tempat itu, sementara Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto seketika langsung terdiam dan cukup shock 'Apa dia mengenal Tou-sama' / 'D-Dia mengenal Lord Gremory-sama' batin Rias dan Akeno. Dengan cepat Rias dan Akeno lang membalikan badan mereka mencari sosok pemuda bersurai perak itu namun sejauh mata mereka memandang sudah tak nampak lagi sosok pemuda bersurai perak yang membuat mereka cukup terkejut.

Diatap sekolah nampak seorang pemuda bersurai perak sedang tiduran santai menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Hoaems sepertinya ini memang wilayah kekuasaan Gremory namun aku sempat merasa ada aura iblis lain, seperti aura dari keluarga Sitri" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Sretts"

Suara decitan pintu terdengar dibelakang Naruto dan nampak seorang gadis berpakaian guru dan memiliki surai indigo dengan pupil mata amethys datang mendekat ke arah pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang tiduran santai. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti berada ditempat seperti ini" ucap gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang kini berada tepat diamping Naruto. "Hn kau sudah taukan sifatku tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian" balas Naruto santai kemudian memejamkan mata. "Apa kau tidak lapar Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata kemudian mulai mengelus surai perak milik kekasihnya itu, sementara Naruto hanya diam sejenak menikmati belaian penuh cinta dari sang kekasih. "Entahlah, mungkin aku sedang lapar tapi aku lebih ingin memakanmu Hi-Na-Ta-chan" ucap Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan seringgaian serigala lapar, sementara Hinata hanya terdiam dan merona dengan tatapan sang kekasih.

[Let's go to sex]

"Engghhss Na-Naru" desis Hinata saat dimana lidah Naruto mulai menjelajahi jenjang lehernya memberikan sensasi nikmat seperti sengatan arus listrik kecil. Tangan kiri Naruto mulai menjamah bagian dada Hinata dan meremas-remas dengan lembut membuat sang gadis bersurai indigo itu mengelinjang menahan nikmat. Sementara itu tangan kanan Naruto mulai merayap menyingkap rok yang dikenakan Hinata dan mulai menjamah area sensitif Hinata dari balik g-string hitam yang melindungi area sensitif itu.

"Engghh ssshh Na-Naru a-aku su-sudah tak tahan lagi sshh" desah Hinata kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat. Tangan kanan dari pemuda bersurai perak itu bermain dengan gesit di area kewanitaan dari gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Kyaaa Na-Narutoo a-aku sampaaii" teriak Hinata kemudian memeluk erat Naruto, saat dimana dia mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tampak g-string yang dikenakan Hinata sudah basah dan lembab oleh cairan vaginanya sendiri. "Hehe sudah basah rupanya" Naruto tersenyum melihat sang kekasih mendapatkan orgasme pertamnya.

"Hina-chan langsung saja ke permainan utama, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto kemudian mendorong pelan Hinata sampai tersandar tepat di dinding sementara Hinata masih terlihat nikmat dengan orgasme pertamanya. Naruto langsung saja menarik lepas g-string yang dikenakan sang kekasih kemudian kembali mengelus-elus vagina Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sesaat sebelum melepaskan celana panjang dan boxernya. Kini nampak sudah penis Naruto yang tegak dan siap untuk memasuki gua kenikmatan milik Hinata, Naruto perlahan mulai mengesekkan kepala penis kebanggaannya tepat didepan vagina Hinata dan langsung membuat Hinata mendesah.

"Enggghhhsss sshhh Na-Naruto c-cepat masukan aku sudah tidak tahan" desah Hinata yang sudah sangat hilang kendali dengan nafsunya.

"Hehe ini kuberikan kenikmatannya Tsuma" Naruto langsung mengangkat kaki kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya menahan diatas pinggang Hinata, kemudian mulai memasukan penisnya dalam lubang vagina Hinata.

'Slesshhh'

"Nngghh sshh oouuh" desahan Hinata saat penis kekasihnya perlahan memasuki lubang vaginanya memberikan sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara.

Langsung saja Hinata mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto 'Lakukan Naru-kun' bisik mesra Hinata. Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan penis kebanggaannya dilubang vagina milik Hinata dengan posisi berdiri dan tangan kirinya masih mengangkat paha kanan Hinata.

Plash plaps plaps

Suara gesekan batang penis Naruto pada dinding vagina Hinata seakan menjadi sebuah instrument yang memacu setiap gerakan dan adegan bercinta mereka. 'Eummpph ummph' bibir kedua insan itu saling melumatkan satu-sama lain, gesekan penis Naruto dalam vagina Hinata semakin cepat 'claps plaps plaps' "Euumphh ahh shh Na-Naruto-kun a-akhu akan sa-samphai" desah Hinata melepas pagutan mesra mereka. Gesekan penis Naruto semakin cepat keluar masuk dalam vagina Hinata 'clepss clepssh clepssh' bunyi kecipak dari vagina Hinata yang sudah sangat licin terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Naruto. "Na-Naru-khun le-lebhih cepathh ouhs sshh, fuck me fast and fast Naruto" racau Hinata yang sudah sangat kacau, lidahnya keluar ke depan sesekali meneteskan air liurnya. "Na-Naruto ak-akhu samphaiii" teriak Hinata dan langsung memeluk erat leher Naruto sementara kekasihnya masih setia memaju-mundurkan penis dalam vaginanya dengan sangat cepat mencari orgasmenya.

"Enghh Na-Naru ss-sudah akhu sudah tak tahan ahh aouuh aah ahh" desah Hinata yang nampak sudah kelelahan namun sang kekasih masih terus memborbardirkan vagina miliknya dengan tempo yang cepat.

'Clepssh clapssh clapssh' suara gesekan penis Naruto semakin jelas terdengar akibat cairan orgasme Hinata yang semakin memperlicin gesekan penis Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata-chan aku sampaaii ahhhh" Naruto mendesah dan menghentakan dengan keras penis kebanggaannya dalam lubang vagina kekasihnya itu, dan langsung menyemburkan cairan sperma yang hangat membuat kekasihnya mendesah.

"Kyaaaaa" teriak nikmat Hinata saat cairan sperma Naruto menyembur dalam vaginanya menuju rahimnya. "Ha-Hangat Naru-kun" bisik Hinata dengan nada lemas sambil memeluk erat Naruto, sementara Naruto perlahan menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang vagina Hinata dan bersamaan dengan itu keluar tetesan sperma yang bercampur dengan cairan vagina Hinata meleleh dipaha Hinata yang berbalut stocking hitam. Naruto segera menurukan kaki kanan Hinata dan memeluk mesra sang kekasih sambil mengelus surai indigo milik kekasihnya itu dengan senyum, sementara Hinata masih setia memeluk erat leher Naruto dan perlahan menatap Naruto. "Tadi itu nikmat dan cukup banyak dari biasanya" ucap Hinata kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto merapikan celananya dan merogoh tissue dari saku celananya lalu menyodorkan ke arah Hinata. "Bersihkan vaginamu Hinata-chan kau tentu tak mau kan guru-guru lain melihat tetesan cairan cinta kita" ucap Naruto santai dan langsung saja ditatap tajam oleh Hinata "Aku tau baka! Kau juga terlalu banyak menyembur didalam" balas Hinata wajah memerah seperti marah dan malu, "Tapi nikmatkan hehe" sanggah Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum menatap Hinata yang kini sudah menggembungkan pipi membuatnya terlihat imut.

Selesai merapikan pakaian mereka seperti semula Naruto dan Hinata langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar (masuk) atap tersebut. Disaat Naruto akan membuka pintu "Ehem Ehem Narukami-san Hyuuga-san apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanya sosok gadis berkaca-mata dengan potongan rambut pendek, secara tiba-tiba muncul dibalik tembok dan menatap pasangan yang baru selesai bercinta. "Etto Shittori-san apa maksud anda?" tanya Hinata sekedar berpura-pura, "Sudahlah Hyuuga-san aku melihat apa yang sudah kalian lakukan tadi!" balas gadis berkaca-mata itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Perlahan Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati gadis berkaca-mata itu "Uhm jadi anda melihat semua yang kami lakukan tadi nona Shittori-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengintimidasi, sementara sang gadis berkaca-mata yang dikenal sebagai ketua OSIS 'Sona Shittori' perlahan melangkah mundur berusaha membuat jarak antara pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan dirinya. "Apakah kau mau juga merasakannya Shittori-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyeringgai buas menatap ketua OSIS yang kini mulai sedikit gemetar. "Ja-jangan-jangan macam-macam kau Narukami-san" ucap Sona sedikt terbata, entah mengapa saat berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai perak itu dia tak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengekang kekuatannya. "Oh aku baru ingat kalau kamu sang ketua OSIS terdingin disini kan Sona Shittori atau bisa kupanggil Sona Sitri adik dari Serafall Leviathan" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menyudutkan Sona pada tembok "Si-Siapa k-kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sona sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Salam kenal namaku Narukami Nilvatein" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian memegang dada kanan Sona "Hn dadamu kecil tidak enak" lanjut Naruto kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sona dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi dari gadis bernama Sona Shittori itu yang kini sedang merona dengan wajah mirip sewarna tomat.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Hinata, nampak Sona terduduk diam 'Kurang ajar kau Narukami-san' desis Sona dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat tak lupa posisinya yang terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

[Break Time]

Naruto kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju suatu pusat perbelanjaan, disampingnya nampak seorang Hinata sedang berganti pakaian, melepaskan pakaian kerjanya dan menggantikan dengan pakaian santai berupa T-shirt berwarna putih dengan motif lavender flower sementara bagian bawahnya mengenakan hotpants hitam.

Berselang 15 menit Naruto sudah memasuki area parkiran sebuah mall yang cukup besar, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan aman Naruto dan Hinata segera keluar menuju area perbelanjaan mencari kebutuhan rumah mereka.

Sekitar sejam lebih melakukan aktifitas belanja mereka, kini mereka berdua telah kembali ke area parkiran, memasukan semua kebutuhan yang di beli mereka dalam bagasi mobil kemudian langsung menstarter pulang menuju mansion mereka dengan perjalanan kurang lebih 10 menit dikarenakan Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, akhirnya mereka pun sampai dimansion mereka.

"Cklek" tepat setelah Naruto membuka pintu masuk utama mansionnya nampak lampu utama sudah menyala "Kalian lama sekali" ucap sosok gadis bersurai pink yang kini sedang duduk menonton tv sambil meminum sebotol cola.

"Hn" respon Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan, kapan kau datang?" tanya Hinata yang sambil menurunkan barang belanjaannya.

"Kurang lebih 2 jam yang lalu, kenapa kalian lama?" jawab dan tanya balik gadis bersurai pink yang dikenal bernama Sakura.

"Hehe kami berbelanja cukup banyak" balas Hinata sambil menyengir "Kau bisa membantuku memasak Sakura-chan?" ajak Hinata yang kemudian langsung mengambil barang belanjaan berupa bahan makanan dan berjalan menuju dapur dan diikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Sejam kemudian, "Naruto-kun makan malam sudah siap" teriak Hinata dari ruang makan namun tak ada balasan. "Biar aku saja yang mengeceknya" tawar Sakura dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimasuki Naruto sebelumnya. 'Tok Tok Tok' suara ketukan pintu terdengar "Naruto makan malam sudah siap" teriak Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto namun tak ada balasan, "Naruto kalau kau tidak membuka pintunya, bakal ku dobrak pintu ini!" teriak Sakura yang sudah bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

'Brakk'

Pintu malang tersebut berhasil di dobrak Sakura sampai terbuka menampakan seisi kamar Naruto, tepat diranjang berukuran triple king size nampak seorang pemuda bersurai perak sedang tertidur kelelahan. Perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur 'Dia selalu terlihat manis jika dalam kondisi tertidur' batin Sakura dan nampak sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Sakura. "Naruto-kun bangun makan malam sudah siap" bisik pelan Sakura tepat ditelinga Naruto, secara perlahan Naruto membuka matanya sambil sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap gadis bersurai pink yang sedan menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nghh Saku-chan yah maaf tadi kelelahan jadi ku tak meresponmu lebih" ucap Naruto yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan hanya mengenakan boxer hitam miliknya. Naruto dan Sakura langsung menuju ruangan makan yang nampak terlihat Hinata sedang duduk tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Ayo cepat makan nanti makanannya dingin lho" ucap Hinata yang mulai menyendokan Nasi dipiring Naruto, sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Disela-sela waktu makan malam mereka bertiga saling mengobrol banyak hal mengenai sekolah Naruto sampai dengan apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

"Kalian memang gila bercinta diatap sekolah dan dipergoki ketua OSIS haha" komentar Sakura sambil tertawa, sementara Hinata terlihat sedikit kesal ditertawakan Sakura.

"Dari pada kau masih sempat bercinta pada saat kondisi terjepit dalam pertarungan" balas Hinata mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dimana Naruto dan Sakura sedang bercinta tiba-tiba saja diserang sekelompok malaikat jatuh.

**Flashback ON**

"Enghh Na-Naru lebih cepat ouughh" desahan Sakura dalam posisi menungging dipohon saat penis Naruto sedang keluar masuk dalam vaginanya.

'Whussh ctarrrr'

Sebuah tombak cahaya melesat ke arah pasangan yang sedang 'making love' itu namun dengan gesit Naruto memeluk erat Sakura dan berteleport tanpa melepas penisnya dari lubang vagina Sakura. "Aarrrgghh Na-Naru iittaii nee" jerit Sakura saat dimana Naruto berteleport dalam kondisi sedang bercinta. "Tahan Sakura aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya" ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah langit nampak sekitar sepuluh malaikat jatuh sedang mengepungnya, namun bukannya takut atau bersiaga bertarung Naruto malah memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mempercepat gerakan memaju-mundurkan penis kebanggaannya didalam vagina Sakura.

"Angghh enngghh Na-Naru le-lebih cepat" desahan Sakuran semakin kencang sampai terdengar oleh para malaikat jatuh yang saat ini seperti sedang menonton 'bokep live' "aahh ahh Na-Naru enak, aku suka penis mu sayang lebih keras ahh anggh ahh" racau Sakura tak terkendali sementara Naruto terus saja memaju-mundurkan penisnya dalam vagina Sakura semakin cepat.

"Kurang ajar kalian makhluk rendahan bertindak seperti itu didepan kami, mati kalian bangsat!" Teriak salah seorang malaikat jatuh kemudian melemparkan tombak cahaya sepanjang 2 meter ke arah pasangan yang sedang bercinta itu.

"**Mode Carbon: Nanotube Carbon Shield**" ucap Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah tombak cahaya dan langsung saja tercipta sebuah perisai hitam yang menyerap tombak cahaya itu. Setelah menyerap tombak cahaya itu Naruto tersenyum meremehkan kearah para malaikat jatuh yang nampak sedikit shock dengan kekuatan pemuda bersurai perak itu. Naruto kembali memegang pinggul Sakura dan menggenjot vagina Sakura dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, "anggh ahh aasshh ouhh Naru enakhh terus Naru" racau Sakura tak mempedulikan kondisi mereka saat ini seperti apa yang ada dibenaknya hanya kepuasan sex dari pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang memanjakan vaginanya.

'Clapss plapss plapss'

Bunyi kecipak gesekan penis Naruto dan vagina Sakura terdengara jelas menandakan vagina gadis bernama Sakura itu sudah sangat basah. Sambil terus memanjakan vagina Sakura dengan penis kebanggaannya, pupil mata Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi berwarna emas dengan pola bintang disertai 6 tomoe terus memperhatikan para malaikat jatuh diatasnya.

"SIALAN KALIAN MANUSIA RENDAHAN!" Teriak para malaikat jatuh itu sambil membentuk tombak cahaya berukuran panjang 5 meter dan berjumlah sepuluh siap dilesatkan ke arah dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta.

"MATI KALIAN MANUSIA LAKNAT!" Teriak kesepuluh malaikat jatuh itu kemudian melempar tombak cahaya yang digenggaman mereka ke arah pasangan yang sedang bercinta itu.

"Naru lebih cepat buat aku nikmat" racau Sakura tak mempedulikan sepuluh tombak cahaya yang sedang mengarah pada mereka, sementara Naruto dengan setia terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya menggenjot vagina Sakura sambil tangan kanannya di arahkan ke sepuluh tombak cahaya itu.

"**Mode Carbon: Nanotube Carbon Dome**" ucap Naruto kemudian terbentuk kubah hitam yang melindungi dirinya dan Sakura, kembali Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menggenjot vagina Sakura dengan tempo lebih cepat. "Ahh Ahh Na-Naru enakhh ahh ahh Na-Naru a-akhu ss-samphai ARRGHH" teriak Sakura mencapai orgasmenya, sedangkan Naruto masih terus menggenjot vagina Sakura berusaha mengejar orgasmenya. Terasa penis Naruto semakin tegang berkedut dalam vagina Sakura "Ahh Na-Naru penismu enak nikmathhh ahh ouuwhh" racau Sakura tak terkendali.

Disisi lain terlihat para malaikat jatuh itu nampak shock dengan apa yang dilihat mereka, sepuluh tombak cahaya berukuran panjanh 5 meter kini terserap dalam kubah hitam itu dan menghilang. "Ti-Tidak mungkin" "Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap para malaikat jatuh itu. Perlahan kubah hitam milik Naruto sudah menghilang setelah menyerap tombak cahaya dari para malaikat jatuh itu. Nampak Naruto sekali lagi memandang remeh ke arah para malaikat jatuh itu, "Ouh Sakura-chan aku sampaiiii ahhhh" desah Naruto "Keluarkan di dhalam Naru-thoo arrgghhh" desah Sakura saat merasakan tembakan sperma Naruto tepat dalam rahimnya "Ni-Nikhmat Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura lemas kemudian Naruto segera menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang vagina Sakura dan membaringkan Sakura dibawah sebuah pohon, lalu berbalik menatap para malaikat jatuh yang sudah mulai pulih dari rasa shock mereka.

"Kalian tahu? Aku paling tidak suka bertarung kalau baru selesai bercinta, namun kalian sudah membuatku marah dengan berani menyerangku saat bercinta. Kalian akan MATI!" Ucap Naruto melepaskan tekanan energinya, perlahan ditangan kanan Naruto mulai terkumpul energi berwarna campuran ungu merah seperti partikel atom kecil.

"**Mode Gold: Quark Gluon Beam**" ucap Naruto kemudian menembakan partikel atom berbentuk beam berwarna ungu kemerahan dari telapak tangan kanannya langsung mengarah ke salah satu malaikat jatuh dan melenyapkannya sampai tak bersisa, sembilan malaikat jatuh lainnya yang melihat teman mereka lenyap oleh serangan dari pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung berusaha melarikan diri. Namun belum sempat mereka berhasil menjauh dari pemuda bersurai perak itu, satu per satu malaikat jatuh itu lenyap terkena serangan beam dari Naruto.

"Hosh Hosh dasar gagak-gagak sialan berani mengangguku lagi bercinta" Naruto terlihat mulai kelelahan dan berdiri sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Keluarlah Hinata jangan bersembunyi terus" ucap Naruto dan perlahan muncul sosok gadis bersurai indigo dari balik pohon membawa selembar handuk kemudian berjalan ke arah Sakura yang nampak lemas. Gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung menutupi tubuh bagian dada sampai bawah Sakura dengan handuk.

**Flashback OFF**

"Kau sudah ada disana tapi malah hanya nonton saja" dengus Naruto sambil memakan sup miso buatan Hinata dengan lahap, sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya lain dengan Sakura yang hanya makan sambil diam sedikit merona mengingat kejadian tersebut dimana merupakan pertama kalinya dia melakukan hubungan sex (diperawanin Naruto).

Setelah selesai makan Naruto segera mencuci semua peralatan makan malam itu sementara Sakura dan Hinata membereskan meja makan dan duduk menonton tv diruangan tengah.

Naruto yang baru selesai mencuci peralatan makan mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya namun dihadang Sakura.

"Naru-kun temenin kami nonton" ajak Sakura dengan mata puppy eyesnya membuat Naruto tak dapat menolak ajakan dari gadis bersurai pink itu. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura nampak sedang serius menonton sebuah acara drama, namun tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah depan mereka, dari balik lingkaran sihir itu nampak sosok pria bersurai merah darah dan seorang maid bersurai perak keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

"Ara~ sepertinya aku menganggu malammu?" tanya sosok bersurai merah itu, Naruto hanya menatap dengan tatapan bosan "Jelaskan apa tujuanmu kemari Sirzechs dengan singkat, padat dan jelas karena aku sedang menonton drama favorit kedua kekasihku ini" balas Naruto, disamping kanan dan kirinya nampak Hinata dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Beda dengan sosok maid bersurai perak yang berada dibelakang Sirzechs yang nampak kurang suka dengan sikap pemuda bersurai perak didepannya.

"Kurang ajar kau kepala perak, tak tahukah kau siapa yang ada didepanmu hah" desis maid yang berada dibelakang Sirzechs dan sudah siap untuk menyerang Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir dari telapak tangannya namun segera ditahan Sirzechs.

"Kepala perak? Gimana dengan kepalamu?" Balas Naruto cuek kemudian meneguk sebotol cola 'gluk' "Sirzechs siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah maid bersurai perak dibelakang Sirzechs. "Oh perkenalkan namanya Grayfia Lucifuge, dan dia istriku" jawab Sirzechs sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bwuuursshh" seketikan mulut dan hidung menyemburkan cola yang baru diminumnya.

"Eh?!" Respon Sirzechs melihat pemuda bersurai perak itu menyemburkan cola. "Kau menikahi maidmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Ya memang ada yang salahkah?" Balas Sirzechs sedikit bingung, "Ah nandemonai" ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan cola dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Aku kemari untuk memintamu membatalkan acara pertunangan adikku Rias Gremory dan Riser Phenex" Sirzechs langsung menceritakan maksud kedatangannya itu dan langsung mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari Naruto. "Membatalkan" beo Naruto "Yah membatalkan dan ini sudah disetujui oleh Lord Phenex selaku orang tua dari Riser yang ingin memberikan hukuman karena sifat kearoganan Riser" jelas Sirzechs yang sudah duduk disalah satu sofa tanpa seijin pemilik mansion itu, kemudian langsung mengambil sebotol cola dan langsung meneguknya dari botol. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap Sirzechs dengan tatapan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata 'Seorang Maou bertingkah seperti ini sungguh sangat langkah' batin Naruto sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan Sirzechs.

Setelah menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya Sirzechs dan Grayfia segera menghilang dibalik lingkaran sihir merah lambang keluarga gremory. "Terima kasih atas tawaran cola dan cemilannya" ucap Sirzechs sebelum kepalanya menghilang sepenuhnya dibalik lingkaran sihir itu, "Siapa yang menawarkan BAKA!" Teriak Naruto namun percuma saja karena sosok orang yang diteriakinya sudah menghilang. Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dengan kelakuan pemuda bersurai perak yang menjadi kekasih mereka.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara nonton drama bersama dua gadis yang diakuinya sebagai kekasihnya dan tanpa sadar Naruto sudah mulai tertidur dipaha gadis bersurai indigo.

**TBC**

Thanks buat yang udah reviews dan memberikan masukan untuk fic saya ini. Dan maaf kalau update'an tidak menentu karena kesibukan duta.

• • •

Profile Naruto

FullName: Narukami Nilvatein

Nickname: Naruto the Martyr [Naruto]

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Anthropoid - Humanoid

Power: Alchemy Manipulation - Iron [former] - Carbon [second] - Gold [third] - ?

Weapon: Alchemy Weapon [Membentuk senjata apa saja dengan beragam jenis unsur kimia yang berada disekitarnya namun pada umumnya lebih sering berwujud scythe ataupun katana]

List Maria / Mitra Tempur Naruto:

FullName: Hyuuga Hinata

Nick: Hinata

Age: 20

Professional Skill: Ninja

Appearance: see Hinata RTN

FullName: Haruno Sakura

Nick: Sakura

Age: 20

Professional Skill: Doctor / Street Fighter

Appearance: see Sakura Shippuden

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

FullName:

Nick:

Age:

Professional Skill:

Appearance:

Glossarium:

**Nanotube Carbon:** sebuah materi kimia yang dapat menyerap 99,9% cahaya yang menyentuh permukaannya. Permukaan mikroskopis yang kasar dan tidak rata membuatnya mampu untuk memecahkan cahaya sekaligus menjadikannya sebagai zat miskin reflektor.

**Mode Carbon: Nanotube Carbon Shield**

Manipulasi unsur carbon jenis Nanotube Carbon suatu senyawa carbon yang mampu menyerap unsur cahaya apa pun dalam bentuk perisai dengan ukuran yang dapat disesuaikan.

**Mode Carbon: Nanotube Carbon Dome**

Manipulasi unsur carbon jenis Nanotube Carbon membentuk kubah hitam melindungi pengguna dari serangan berbasis unsur cahaya.

**Mode Gold: Quark Gluon Beam**

Manipulasi partikel atom dari emas yang memiliki panas sup Quark Gluon 4 trilyun derajat celsius atau 250.000 kali lebih panas dari inti matahari. Jumlah energi yang dilepaskan dalam bentuk laser beam sudah cukup untuk mencairkan proton dan neutron dalam sekejap mata.

**Review Please**


End file.
